


Let Me Show You

by Featherly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Threesome, Underage Sex, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherly/pseuds/Featherly
Summary: Billy only spent his first night at the base because he wanted to try something he couldn’t try in his shared room at home. He didn’t mean to hear them. He especially didn’t mean for them to hear HIM hearing them...
Relationships: Billy Batson/Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satoshy12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/gifts).



“And this is the most important room in the entire base” said Wally West, his hand fluttering in its presentation of the room. 

Billy cocked his head. “The kitchen?” 

“Yep” replied Wally, pulling a cold hotdog from the fridge and hastily throwing it into his mouth. He ate in in the span of one second, there one moment, gone the next. “What makes it so special” Billy asked skeptically. 

Wally smirked, the answer obvious to him. “It’s where the food’s kept.” He shovelled a handful of nuts from the bench and tossed them into his mouth. 

“So that’s everything, huh?” Asked Billy, his hands in his jacket pockets, hunched and shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. 

“That’s everything” confirmed Wally, “are you staying the night?” He asked casually. 

“Yes sir” replied Billy. 

Wally’s expression softened. “You don’t have to call me sir. There’s only three years difference in our ages.”

The corner of Billy’s mouth twitched upward for a second before it dropped back into its apathetic line. “Habit I guess. I mean, you’re Kidflash all the time, and right now I’m just... Billy.” 

“Nothing wrong with having no powers” came a smooth voice from behind Billy. He jumped back in surprise, twisting to face the boy behind him. Dick Grayson stood in the doorway, leaning coolly against the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

“That there isn’t” said Wally. Billy’s head snapped back towards the speedster, and he could swear that he saw something new in his expression, a hunger, as if he were undressing the newcomer with his eyes. The expression was gone in less than a second, and Billy couldn’t be sure that it was actually there. 

“We’re all here tonight” said Dick, his eyes locked on Wally. 

“Movie night?” Wally asked quickly. 

Dick smiled while he shook his head. “Early morning tomorrow. If you want a movie we better start it now.” 

“Nah” said Wally, his expression dropping to sadness, “its not the same if it isn’t at night.”

“Suit yourself” shrugged Dick. He left the room as quickly as he had appeared, the strange tense air surrounding him disappearing along with him.

“Who was that?” Asked Billy, his voice quiet. 

“Dick Grayson, Nightwing. He used to be Robin.”

Billy’s eyebrows shot up and his body went suddenly cold. “THAT was Nightwing!? Wowzers, he IS intimidating.”

“I suppose he is when you first meet him” Wally shrugged, “but he’s pretty soft on the inside.”  
There was a slight, knowing smirk on his face as he said this, but Billy was looking through the doorway where the former boy wonder had left and didn’t see it. 

“He doesn’t have any powers?” Billy asked, slightly more confident. 

“None at all” confirmed Wally.

“Think he could show me some stuff?” 

Wally suppressed a laugh, but his face contorted, giving away his unsubtle doubt. 

Billy went as red as a fresh tomato. “Forget it.”  
He followed Dick’s steps through the door and disappeared into his new bedroom, closing the door a little harder than he usually would have done. 

Wally’s expression dropped immediately. “Shit.”  
He couldn’t tell Billy that it wasn’t what he had said that had made him laugh. It was perfectly reasonable for Billy to ask Dick for some training. Wasn’t he at the age where boys were so self conscious of their bodies? Comparing their muscles along with other things? He could smell deodorant on the boy when he was nearby, though his face was still completely bare.  
No, Wally wasn’t smirking at the prospect of Billy asking Dick for help in his dawning body issues. He was laughing at an inside joke- the way that Dick had a tendency to say ‘let me show you something’, though never in the context Billy had meant.  
He couldn’t tell Billy this though. It was a secret for him and Dick only. 

**

Billy sat in his room regretfully. Why was he even staying there for the night?  
(Because you share a room at home) he thought to himself.  
(You want one night alone, to try that thing...)  
But he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to try it. His heart just wasn’t in it. 

He huffed to himself for an hour, and when someone knocked on his door and said “dinners ready, we ordered pizza,” he ignored them. 

He was hungry, but he didn’t want to go out there. He had made an idiot of himself in front of kidflash. THE Kidflash. 

Of course Dick wouldn’t want to teach him anything. Billy was insignificant, and even if he had twenty years he probably wouldn’t be good enough to train under Batman’s protege.  
He lay on his side, contemplating his fantasy, but it mingled too heavily with his mood. His heart beat painfully and his spine kept tingling unpleasantly. Tears had formed in his eyes and dried there before any could fall. 

After lying in bed for a couple of hours, he heard a door close somewhere nearby- the only sound to reverberate aside from murmurs from across the base, or the slight shuffling of twin footsteps moving around. After the door closed, it was only silence. 

(Well,) Billy thought, (no time like the present.) He had stayed for one thing, and now that there was no one walking around out there he felt brave enough to try.  
He lay on his back and pulled his track pants down a little bit, enough to expose himself. He threw his legs over his head, directing his knees so they would sit next to his ears if he was successful. He bent his neck and stuck his tongue out, stretching every inch of his body as much as he could. He was careful to avoid any creaks, but the bed was high quality and he wouldn’t have to worry about such a thing anyway.  
He got close, very close, but all he could do was lick the tip. 

He let his legs drop carefully back onto the bed and sighed. He had hoped he would be closer, but his stupid spine just wouldn’t let him reach. He put a hand behind his head and the other on his stomach, his dick still sitting out exposed to the air.  
(Well, may as well jerk off) he thought, and so his hand went to work on himself. 

He stared up at the roof, bored, trying to fantasise. He licked his lips as he pumped, bit it when he thought about what Lisa Stephens looked like without a top on- she had the biggest boobs in his class.  
His hand moved quickly, but he grew bored quickly. He let go with another sigh and let his erection drip excruciatingly slowly onto the spot just below his belly button. 

“He’s asleep” came a murmur from the other room. Billy sat up and leaned on his elbows, listening. What should it matter if he was asleep.  
(Maybe they ARE going to have a movie night) said his mind hurtfully. His first night there and already left out. 

“I know... but it’s still weird. He’s right next door...” said the other voice.

There was a wet noise ending with a slick pop, a moan, and Billy’s dick twitched again. His dick realised faster than he did what was going on next door, but when his brain caught up, so did his hand. 

He moved his fist up and down his length, listening to the sounds from the other room. There were periodical moans, high pitched and cut off as Wally tried his best to be silent.  
There were no creaks from the other room, but the repetitive rustling sound of the sheets was enough.  
Billy’s hand moved faster, and when a muffled cry followed by a loving ‘sh’ hit Billy’s ear, he failed to suppress a deep throaty groan of his own.  
To his horror, the shuffling in the next room stopped Immediately. 

His eyes shot open and his hand stopped moving, the absolute terror freezing his body and heating it up just as quickly as it had gone cold. His free hand shot over his mouth and he waited for the awkward knock on the door. 

After a tentative 10 seconds or so, the shuffling began again, quiet at first, but becoming aggressive and quick as they went on.  
Billy finished on his stomach as quickly as he could, rolled over, and fell asleep to the sound of Dick and Wally going at it in the next room. 

**

Billy woke up the next day with a yawn and a dopey smile. He remembered having an amazing orgasm the previous night, but his face fell as the brightness of the morning was replaced with the dawning horror.  
They had heard him. Just as he had heard them, they had fucking heard him. 

He put his ear to the door and listened. There was murmuring coming from the other end of the house, a laugh that was definitely female, and a reply that was male.  
They were definitely out there, but with someone else there he could walk out, say he was heading home, and take a zeta beam out of there without having to have that uncomfortable conversation. 

He opened the door and closed it behind him a little louder than he had meant to, then paced purposely towards the kitchen. He got halfway before he heard that terrible proclamation that Artemis had taken a zeta beam herself, leaving Dick and Wally alone in the kitchen.  
Billy froze, his heart racing. He could turn around and go back to his room, even though they had definitely heard his door close. He could keep going and just jump into a zeta beam, ignoring them or giving them a quick seeya as he went.  
He wasn’t brave enough to face them, so he turned silently on his toes and stalked quietly back to his room.  
He reached for the handle and gripped the metal handle. He turned it, hearing the metal twist inside. 

“Good Morning” said a voice behind him. 

Billy let go of the handle and turned quickly, knocking his elbow in the process. “Ah!” He muttered, rubbing the pained skin. His hand went to his mouth nervously, his thumbnail between his teeth as he chewed it tentatively.  
“Morning” He mumbled around his thumb, guiltily avoiding the older boy’s ice blue eyes. 

Dick Grayson stood leaning against the doorframe of the room next to Billy’s, his arms crossed over his chest, a sultry stare as his eyes went up and down Billy’s form.  
“Wally told me that you want me to show you some stuff.”

Billy’s hand went from his mouth to his hair, tugging the back of it lightly. His gaze was fixed on Dick’s bare feet, flicking only for a second up at his face, but never those eyes. He was truly terrifying. 

“I was just being dumb. You don’t have to show me anything.” After a moment he added “I was just about to leave actually. I accidentally left something in my—”

“I can show you some stuff” he said encouragingly, if a little forcefully, “come on.”

He walked away before Billy could reply, and Billy wanted to say ‘no thank you, I’m quite uncomfortable and I would like to leave. I heard everything last night and it felt a little too invasive, even if I enjoyed listening to it. I enjoyed it so much that I came all over my—’  
He followed obediently, looking up at Dick’s broad back and confident walk. His posture was incredible, and Billy couldn’t help straightening his own up as well. He was pleasantly surprised to see that with a straight back he was actually taller than he had thought he was. 

Billy followed Dick past the kitchen, trying his hardest not to look into the kitchen. If he had, he would have seen Kidflash staring back at him, red from embarrassment and understanding, and a little bit of something else too. His hand was pushed purposely over his mouth where drool dropped carefully onto the fingers. One leg was crossed awkwardly over the other, concealing a dripping erection. He had definitely heard Billy the night before. 

Billy stepped into a training room. 

“Hey!” Said Dick, his hand up with the palm forward in a STOP gesture.  
Billy stopped with one foot poised carefully over the threshold.  
“Shoes” confirmed Dick, his face kind. 

Billy removed his shoes and socks and dropped them just outside the door. He removed his hoodie after a pause, leaving him in his grey track pants and white tee shirt.  
“Stretch first” said Dick, his right arm crossed over his chest with his left arm pushing it at the elbow. He dropped down into a side lunge, switching sides after 15 seconds.  
Billy had never been inside a gym, so he just copied Dick’s moves. 

They stretched for half an hour, Dick asking him questions as they did so. “You work out at all?” “Any injuries?” “See any good movies lately?” 

Billy relaxed as they stretched, gaining the confidence to look Dick in the eyes every now and then. He had never seen a more beautiful blue in someone’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Said Dick as he stood up straight. He rubbed his hands together and stretched his fingers, “I’m going to teach you some fighting moves that give you a good workout too.”

Billy cocked his eyebrow unsurely. “That sounds dangerous...” 

“See those mats?” Dick asked, pointing to the floor underneath them. 

Billy looked down and glanced behind him to be sure there actually was one there. “Yeah—”  
Dick charged forward, his arm out to his side and threw his arm across Billy’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. It happened in less than a second. Billy knocked his head on the soft mat and gripped Dicks arm, trying his best to pry it off his chest. Dick was on his knees, hovering over Billy’s head with a condescending look on his face.  
“That was a basic takedown” he said, standing up and turning away. Billy got to his feet quickly, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and refused to meet Dicks eyes again. “Wasn’t ready” he mumbled edgily. 

“Now you do me” Dick said, his arms out defenslessly. 

Dick was at least a foot taller than Billy, but he realised that he had an opportunity that not many people would get. He stalked forward, looking for a trick, and threw his own arm out to the side when he saw none. 

Billy lept to push Dick over, his arm strong across the broad chest. He brought it down hard, exactly as he wanted to, and when Dick grunted in pain underneath him, Billy felt an exhilaration he had never felt before. Billy smiled broadly. “Like that?” He asked breathily. 

Dick smiled back and got up again. “Let me show you something else.” 

They sparred for an hour and a half. Dick let Billy take him down whenever he tried at the start, making it more and more difficult for Billy as they fought. Every time Billy took Dick down, he felt that same exhilaration, that slight twitch, that unusual desire to get Dick down and KEEP him down. 

Half an hour into their spar Dick took his own shirt off and threw it to the side. Billy followed suit only a couple of minutes later, completely forgetting about the mess he had left on himself the night before.  
Dick noticed but said nothing, continuing to push his body against Billy’s for the following hour, until the sweat and friction had rubbed it into both of their bodies.  
At the end of the hour and a half, Billy was so exhausted he could barely get up again. 

Dick sat beside Billy, one leg out straight, the other bent at a 90 degree angle. Both of them were breathing hard, the stink of sweat fresh in the air. 

“You’re pretty strong” said Dick, brushing his damp fringe from his forehead. 

“Not really. Not in this form” breathed Billy as he dropped onto his back, lying spread eagled on the mats. He breathed out hard and brushed the sweat off before it got in his eyes.

“Not only as Shazam” confirmed Dick, his neck exposed as he looked up at the ceiling, “your Shazam form affects your normal form.”

Billy sat up, matching Dicks position. “How would you know?” Asked Billy a little defensively. 

“Batman” Dick replied, his eyes directed back to Billy, half lidded, his eyelashes making tiny jail cells for those angel like irises.

“I don’t see why it should” Billy said, dropping back to the ground with his eyes closed, “Shazam’s puberty is already finished” 

“And yours isn’t” muttered Dick hungrily. 

“Huh?” Asked Billy, turning his head towards Dick, sure he had heard the older boy wrong, but too exhausted to care either way. 

“Nothing. Come on” he said, squeezing Billy’s shoulder affectionately. He walked towards the door, and Billy groaned. 

Dick turned back around and rolled his eyes. He shook his head, smiling the whole time, and pulled Billy to his feet. The younger boy groaned in pain, uneasy on his feet. Dick slung the arm around his shoulder and half carried Billy from the room. 

They hobbled to the lounge room, where Wally was stretched out on the couch, his phone in his hand.  
He looked up when the boys came in and made space on the couch. “Should I take my shirt off too?” He asked.  
Dick breathed hard out his nose. “If you want to, sure.”  
“How’d it go?” He asked them, keeping his shirt on.

Dick dropped Billy onto Wally’s left and walked towards the TV to put a movie on. “He got on top of me a few times” said Dick conversationally. 

“Don’t say it like that” said Billy with a laugh, his head thrown over the back of the couch with a dopey grin.

“Well it’s true” replied Dick. He dropped onto Billy’s other side as the movie started. Lord of the rings started playing, and Billy brought his head forward again. 

He was very aware of the guys on either side of him, an awkward feeling hunching his shoulders up. The movie had only just started, but he was already waiting for it to end. 

“Snacks” said Wally. He disappeared and reappeared in a second, his arms full of Doritos, dip, chips, pre-popped popcorn, and lolly snakes. 

“Ice cream?” Asked Dick, his arm snaking it’s way behind Billy to grab the couch behind him. 

Wally disappeared and reappeared with a tub of ice cream, whipped cream, and three spoons. He put it on the table by the chips and went to town on the Doritos and dip. 

“Feel free to have anything” said Dick, his eyes stuck on the movie. 

Billy leaned forward to grab the packet of gummy snakes, but moaned in pain as the muscles in his leg crunched with the forward motion. 

“You okay?” Dick asked, turning to look down at Billy. 

“Hurts” replied Billy, his face growing pink. 

“That noise you made was familiar” said Dick, a suppressed grin cut into his mouth, his eyes back on the movie.  
Billy went as red as a fire truck. 

How was he even supposed to reply to that? He should get up. He should leave. But instead he said “sorry” as quickly and pathetically as he could possibly have said it. 

Dick snickered, and Wally shifted uncomfortably on his other side. “How much did you hear last night?” Dick asked.

“Most of it” said Billy. He shrunk into himself, wishing he could fold himself in half- not to suck his own dick this time, but to fold himself over and over until he was too small for them to see him, so he could disappear. 

“Just jerked yourself off while you listened to us, didn’t you?”  
Dick could feel the heat radiating off the younger boy. He wasn’t revelling in it yet though.  
“Just felt yourself up while Wally whined underneath me?”

“I’m... I’m sorry.” Billy wasn’t just embarrassed. He was getting angry. 

“Did you hear when Wally sucked my dick? When he rode me like a horse?”  
Billy huffed out and turned towards Dick now. “Shut up.”  
“When we swapped positions and he fucked me?”  
“SHUT UP.”  
Dick leaned closer. Billy could feel the warm breath in his ear when he spoke again. “Did you wish it was you?”  
“SHUT UP!” 

Billy sat up to his tallest height, though he was still shorter than Dick, the older boy recoiled. That damn smirk was still plastered there and it made Billy want to hit him. He was an inch or so from Dick’s face, those eyes so damn intimidating, but the fire in Billy’s was stronger. Dick looked away for a second, but the damage had been done.  
Billy felt his cock twitch. 

“It’s not my fault you were being so loud” Billy said dangerously, sizing Dick up and shifting his body to be up on one knee. He ignored the muscle pain, almost revelling in it.  
His groin felt hot and vibrated underneath him, and suddenly it was directing him. 

Without meaning to, he grabbed Dick on either side of his face and smashed their mouths together. Dick tried to dominate with his tongue, but Billy fought back as ferociously as he could. He had never kissed anyone like that before, but Shazam knew what to do. Shazam was guiding Billy, even if he didn’t know it. 

There was a groan next to them and the sound of shuffling as Wally took his own shirt off.  
Dick was rubbing Billy through his track pants, and Billy was gripping Dicks face so hard that he left fingernail marks beside the ears. 

Billy moaned deep and pulled back from Dicks face. “Mmm... feels... feels so...” he moaned again and threw his head back. Dick licked him from the collar bone up to the cheek and searched the younger boy’s face, their eyes meeting as Dick stroked Billy. 

Wally pressed himself up behind Billy, his hands searching over the younger boy’s chest. He pinched the nipples and twisted them firmly, licking his neck down to the shoulder and back up again. Billy leaned back into Wally’s lap, his head pressed comfortably below Wally’s chest.  
He held Dick so the older boy fell with him, and when he had him in a good position, he gripped Dicks hair and moved his head down to his crotch.  
Dick moved Billy’s track pants out of the way and engulfed the surprising length in one go, expertly. His tongue slipped around the tip and moved up and down along the side, and around it. Billy bit his lower lip, gazing into the crystal eyes as they bobbed up and down. 

Behind him, Wally was rubbing his chest. The hands moved up to Billy’s neck and tilted his head so they could mash their mouths together, not fighting for dominance. Billy had that. 

Dick gripped Billy’s legs and moved his mouth quickly, the slurping noises sending Billy’s mind into overdrive as he moaned against Wally’s mouth. He pulled Dicks hair so hard that he could put move along Billy’s length, the tip in the far back of his throat. Dick choked as he tried with a futile effort to take himself off it, but it wasn’t until Wally stopped kissing Billy that he let go of Dicks hair, allowing the older boy to cough and sputter, but most importantly breath. 

Billy sat up and twisted himself so he was facing Wally. He threw his hand to Wally’s cock and pumped as if he had done it a million times before, hovering over Wally’s face as Dick had done to him before. He kissed Wally passionately, shoving his tongue into the others mouth. 

He heard Dick moan behind him, along with the slick sound of masturbation.  
In one motion, Billy gripped Wally by the hair and twisted him so he fell to the ground with a single agonised squeak. He shoved Wally’s mouth around his cock and let him go to town.  
He leaned over to engulf Dick’s length, and even though he had never done it in his life, he was apparently doing a good job. Dick grabbed Billy’s hair between his fingers, but when he did, Billy peeled himself off and gave Dick a deadly glare. 

Dick’s eyes went wide in surprise, shocked by the terrifying look he saw on the teens face.  
Billy went down slowly and went back to business teasingly, Dicks hands staying far away from Billy’s head the whole time.  
Wally moaned around Billy’s cock, and Billy sucked quietly. His own hand shifted towards Dicks mouth and let him suck on his fingers. Dick slicked them up enough, and Billy placed them expectantly between Dicks legs. He used two fingers to widen his hole, scissoring and swirling them around while he sucked. 

He removed his fingers from Dick’s hole, ripped Wally off his cock, and threw him over the back of the couch. He flipped Dick over next to Wally and fucked him like a pro. He went as hard as he could, and used the still wet fingers to fuck Wally.  
He removed the fingers soon enough, Wally whining at the empty feeling, and gripped Dicks hips hard enough to leave nail marks. He went hard, revelling in the screams and cries. He dug his nails into the top of Dicks shoulder blades and dragged them down his back, leaving a painful, slightly skinned mark, until he reached the boy’s ass which he grabbed greedily. He hit the sweet spot, and moaned at the high pitch sound Dick made underneath him.  
Wally dropped from the couch and stood behind Billy. He ripped his buttcheeks apart from each other and lapped at Billy’s hole like a dehydrated dog, matching Billy’s thrusts.  
Billy didn’t like Wally going against him, guiding him instead of being guided, but it felt good so he allowed it.

He slipped from Dick when Wally started fingering him, and threw Wally down on the couch. He put his ass up, ready to receive, but Billy flipped him over.  
He positioned himself above Wally’s dick and lowered himself unsurely.  
He had never even fingered himself before, and he didn’t know what to expect.  
It was painful, and for a minute Billy thought he was going to just get up and make Dick do it instead, but the sultry sounds behind him were too good to let them stop.  
He bit his lip and lowered himself. The tip was difficult to insert, but after that he slipped down like a needle in an arm. He moaned when his prostate got hit, his head thrown back. He heard Wally morning underneath him, and loved the way he screamed when Billy pulled himself up the entire length and dropped down again and again.  
Wally thrust up and hit Billy’s prostate, forcing the younger boy to scream in his pleasure. He dropped down, weakened, unable to pull himself up again.  
“Mmm” he moaned, his hair dropping into his eyes. 

Dick hugged him from behind and shifted Billy up again. “Can I show you something?” He whispered in Billy’s ear.  
Billy nodded, desperate for more but unable to give it.

Dick put his fingers in Billy’s mouth and let him suck on them. When they were slicked up, he felt himself be hoisted up, lifted up by both boys so he hovered just on Wally’s tip.  
Dick positioned himself underneath, his feet perched on either side of Wallys torso. 

Dick used the wet fingers to lube up his cock and rimmed Billy’s hole with them until it was sufficiently slicked up.  
Carefully, they lowered Billy down.  
Getting the tips in alone was difficult, but Billy’s moans and pained grunts made the other boy’s leak, and the precum was enough.  
He dropped down slowly over both lengths down to the balls. Wally and Dick thrust up in turns, and Billy moaned until he screamed. He grit his teeth and bumped himself up and down, hitting his prostate over and over and over.

“Harder” He Demanded, And Wally and Dick did so. He held Wally’s hands and used the pressure to shove both cocks up into him as far as they would go. He felt Wally’s length more, since he was longer, but Dick was thicker and made the walls stretch more than he would have ever thought possible. 

Their thrusting became faster, more needy, until Wally finally finished. He moaned as he came, slipped out, and curled up in the corner with his legs underneath him, watching them as if they were the movie he had been waiting months to see. 

Dick twisted Billy so he was facing him, and Billy dropped down so they could kiss each other. They tasted themselves on each other mouth, but that just made it even better. 

They wriggled on each other, Billy rounding his hips so he could feel Dicks thickness on his inner walls. He threw his head back, enjoying the friction, though it wasn’t nearly as filling as two cocks in him had been.  
“Fucking good” Billy groaned.  
That was what threw Dick over. He came inside, and when he pulled out, the combination of Dick and Wally’s cum dropped out onto the couch. 

He slipped off and Dick sat up so Billy could sit down. “Wally” He said, eyes dangerous as they caught the emerald green ones. He glanced down as his still throbbing erection, and Wally didn’t need to be told twice.  
Billy glanced at Dick, and the older boy joined the other one on the ground so they could both suck him off.  
Billy leaned back and watched the two boys fighting each other as their tongues moved expertly up and down, almost fighting each other to be the one to suck Billy’s dick.  
“Oh, wait!” Exclaimed Billy. He stood up and leaned forward, that painful muscle cramp fainter than it had been, and grabbed the whipped cream. He put a generous amount on his tip and watched Dick and Wally slurp the cream off his length, moaning as they licked and touched. 

Billy put a hand on each of their heads and tangled his fingers in their hair. He tugged slightly at Dicks dark locks, and pulled the shorter red hair lightly. 

His eyes flickered between the ice blue and the emerald green, drinking in the beautiful sight. Two boys there just to pleasure him, to cater to his every need if he asked them to. The thought was so beautiful... so beautiful... so... 

He came all over their face, cutting through the whipped cream there like water. 

He uttered a tiny high pitched sound and both boys wiped their faces with their bare arms. They put their lengths away and breathed a collective sigh. Dick got back onto Billy’s left and pulled the boy so he could lean lovingly onto him.  
Wally got on his other side and leaned on the pair, all of them sitting in thier own combined cum.  
The muscle pain came back like a hurricane, along with the tiredness and exhaustion. Billy was the first to fall asleep, then Dick, and finally, around the part before the credits, Wally fell asleep too. 

**

Half an hour after Wally fell asleep, Artemis returned to the base. She went to the fridge, then the freezer, then stood there with her hands on her hips. There had definitely been ice cream in there that morning... 

She walked to the lounge. The first thing she saw was the lord of the rings home screen, that annoying theme on repeat. The second thing she saw was her ICE CREAM sitting on the table, dripping and melted between a packet of chips, and a capless whipped cream.  
She went to turn off the TV, and retrieve her ice cream, when she saw the third and final thing: a tangle of limbs from three shirtless boys with stains on their pants lying on the couch in a pile. 

She watched them for a moment, took her ice cream and left the room. “Better be none on the couch” she muttered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took longer to get out than I had hoped. I was in a car accident, and depression has been a bitch.
> 
> Taken from the following requested prompt:
> 
> “Top Billy  
> As Billy comes to puberty he feels more lust because a side effects of his Powers. And Kid Flash or Nightwing wants to help him.” 
> 
> I hope you like it ^_^


End file.
